Slide fasteners have an increased thickness portion, referred to as a core portion, provided on each of opposing right and left side edge portions of a pair of fastener tapes extending in a front and rear direction, and a pair of element rows are fixed to such a pair of core portions. As one of slide fasteners, a slide fastener is known in which end stops for connecting the pair of fastener tapes are provided on the pair of element rows in an extending direction thereof.
As one example of such conventional end stops, an end stop is known in which a male member referred to as a bottom stopper member and a female member referred to as a nut are provided and the male member and the female member are fitted into one another and fixed to sandwich the pair of fastener tapes from upper and lower sides of the pair of core portions (Patent Document 1).
The male portion includes a circular disk-shaped base portion and an inserting male portion, referred to as a shaft, protruding from one surface of front and back surfaces of the base portion. In one surface (a facing surface facing the female member) of the base portion on the inserting male portion side thereof, a notched groove allowing one surface of front and back surfaces of the pair of core portions to pass therethrough is provided. More specifically, the notched groove is formed in a straight line to extend through a circular center portion of the base portion.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. S49-105307
To attach the male member to the pair of fastener tapes, the male member has to be positioned relative to the pair of fastener tapes so that the notched groove can be fitted on one surface of front and back surfaces of the pair of core portions.
However, it is difficult to say that such a positioning operation is easy. The reason is in that an outer contour of the male member is a circular shape, and such a circular shape is an unsuitable shape in positioning because there is no rotation inhibiting shape, such as an angled portion or an elliptical shape, which is typically used in positioning. Meanwhile, as one of slide fasteners, a slide fastener is known which does not have a pair of core portions, and when attempting to attach an end stop, which includes a male member and a female member having a circular outer contour, to such a slide fastener, it is to say that a positioning operation is likewise difficult.